shapehunter_rpg_und_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nachtvolk
thumb|Wütendes Heer der kleinen Diebe, Titelblatt eines Basler Drucks 1569Die Wilde Jagd, das Wilde Heer bzw. das Wütende Heer bezeichnet einen Volksmythos über Erscheinungen am Nachthimmel, die als Jagdgesellschaft übernatürlicher Wesen interpretiert wurden, und die vor allem während der Zwölf Weihnachtstage oder der Rauhnächte beobachtet wurden. Die damit verbundenen Vorstellungen und Bräuche reichen ins germanische Heidentum zurück. Das Phänomen, das regional deutlich verschiedene Ausprägungen hat, ist in Skandinavien als Odensjakt („Odins Jagd“), Oskorei, Aaskereia oder Åsgårdsrei („der asgardische Zug“, „Fahrt nach Asgard“) bekannt und hier eng mit der Julzeit verbunden. In England wird der Zug the Wild Hunt genannt, in Frankreich Mesnie Hellequin, chasse fantastique, chasse aérienne, chasse sauvage. Im französischsprachigen Teil Kanadas wird der Begriff Chasse-galerie verwendet. In der Schweiz heißt es Wüetisheer (mit zahlreichen Abwandlungen), regional auch Gratzug. Im Italienischen wird das Phänomen als caccia selvaggia oder caccia morta bezeichnet. Der Geisterzug Das Wilde Heer bzw. die Wilde Jagd zieht besonders in der Zeit zwischen Weihnachten und dem Dreikönigstag durch die Lüfte, aber auch die Fastnachtszeit, die Fronfasten und selbst der Karfreitag erscheinen als besondere Daten. Die christlichen Daten haben die heidnischen überlagert, die vor allem in den Rauhnächten die wilde Jagd ziehen sehen. Dies ist die Zeit zwischen der Wintersonnenwende (in der Regel dem 21. Dezember) und zwölf Nächte weiter gerechnet bis zum 2. Januar. Der Geisterzug zieht mit einem fürchterlichen Gerassel unter Schreien, Johlen, Heulen, Jammern, Ächzen und Stöhnen durch die Lüfte. Manchmal macht er aber auch liebliche Musik, was dann meist als ein gutes Omen verstanden wird, ansonsten kündigt er Unzeiten an. Am Zug nehmen Männer, Frauen und Kinder teil, meist solche, die vorzeitig einen gewaltsamen oder unglücklichen Tod gefunden haben. Der Zug besteht aus den Seelen der Menschen, die „vor ihrer Zeit“ gestorben sind, also durch Umstände verursacht, die vor dem natürlichen Tod im Alter eintraten. Legendarisch ist überliefert, dass Menschen, die den Zug betrachten, mitgezogen werden und dann jahrelang mitziehen müssen, bis sie befreit werden. Auch Tiere, vornehmlich Pferde und Hunde, ziehen mit. Allgemein ist die Wilde Jagd dem Menschen nicht feindlich gesinnt, doch ist es ratsam, sich niederzuwerfen oder (christlich gesehen) sich im Hause einzuschließen und zu beten. Wer das Heer provoziert oder ihm spottet, wird unweigerlich Schaden davontragen, und wer absichtlich aus dem Fenster sieht, um das Heer zu betrachten, dem schwillt etwa der Kopf an, so dass er ihn nicht zurückziehen kann. In Wales ist die Wilde Jagd besonders mit deren Anführer Arawn, seinen Hunden (den Cŵn Annwn) und der grausigen Mallt-y-Nos verbunden. In Kanada verschmolz die Sage mit indianischen Motiven. Dort fahren die Jäger in einem Kanu über den Himmel. thumb|La chasse galerie, Darstellung von Henri Julien (1852–1908), Musée du Québec Der Anführer Den Zug führt manchmal ein Vorreiter oder Warner an, der vor dem Geisterzug warnt mit Rufen wie „Ho ho ho! Aus dem Weg, ab dem Weg, damit niemand geschändet wird!“. Er trägt Appellativa wie 'Hassjäger, Helljäger, Tolljäger, Schimmelreiter oder Türst, manchmal hat er einen Namen, wie in Schwaben, wo der von weißen Hunden begleitete, weiß gekleidete Berchtold auf einem weißen Pferd dem Wilden Heer voranreitet. In Schweden wird als Anführer Odin genannt, der eine mythische „Waldfrau“ (schw. Skogsrå, norw. Huldra) jagt. An manchen Orten ist auch eine Frau Teil der Wilden Jagd, in Mitteldeutschland Frau Holle, in Süddeutschland und Österreich Perchta. Dabei nehmen diese teilweise an der Jagd teil, während sie in anderen Varianten selbst gejagt werden. In norddeutschen Sagen spielt Hanns von Hackelberg (auch Hackelnberg) an mehreren Orten eine Rolle und führte u. a. eine Wilde Jagd den Fluss Oker hinauf und hinunter an. Ihm fliegt der Nachtrabe voraus. Der Name Hackelnberg soll sich dabei von Hakul-Berend („Mantelträger“) ableiten und auf Odin verweisen. Die saarländische Sage beschreibt als Führer den „wilden Jäger“ Maltitz, der für den Frevel, am Karfreitag zur Jagd geritten zu sein, für immer verdammt wurde, die Wilde Jagd anzuführen. In der Prignitz jagt während den „Twölven“ Frau Gauden mit ihren 24 hundsgestaltigen Töchtern auf einem Wagen durch die Lüfte. Auch Dietrich von Bern wird zuweilen als Anführer der Wilden Jagd genannt. Der Wilde Jäger tritt manchmal auch alleine auf. Brauchtum Das Wilde Heer und sein Anführer haben auch eine Beziehung zur Fruchtbarkeit. In Schweden glaubte der einfache Landmann, dass er mit schlechter Heuernte bestraft würde, wenn er Odins Pferden keine Grasbüschel opfere. Im Aargau wurde gesagt, dass das Jahr besonders fruchtbar werde, wenn das Guenisheer schön singe. In Beilngries wurden an der Waudlsmähe, einem Erntefest, dem Waude und seinen Begleitern, dem Waudlgaul und den Waudlhunden Milch, Brot, Bier und Ährenbüschel dargereicht. Die Wilde Jagd wird im Gebiet von Grödig-Untersberg im Salzburger Land nachgespielt. Mit dumpfen Trommelschlägen und Flöten erscheinen verkleidete Menschen am Donnerstag zwischen 2. und 3. Adventsonntag an einem möglichst geheimen Ort und ziehen von Haus zu Haus, wobei sie rufen: „Glück herein, Unglück heraus, es zieht die Wilde Gjoad ums Haus!“. Zu den wichtigsten Figuren gehören Vorpercht, Hexe, Habergeiß, Moosweib, Rabe, Riese Abfalter, Saurüssel, Baumpercht, Bär, Bärentreiber und Hahnengickerl. Angeführt werden sie vom Tod. In Südniedersachsen ist es heute noch üblich, am St.-Martins-Tag Laternen-Umzüge zu veranstalten, bei denen ein Reiter im Mantel ("Hakul Berend" - "Mantelträger") den Kindern voranreitet, die mit ihren Lichtfünkchen die Seelen der Verstorbenen darstellen und zugleich als Kinder das Fortleben der Ahnenseelen garantieren. Geschichte Einer der ältesten Berichte stammt von einem normannischen Priester namens Gauchelin aus dem Jahr 1091. Dieser hörte ein Lärmen wie von einem gewaltigen Heer und erblickte daraufhin einen riesigen Mann mit Keule, dem Krieger, Priester, Frauen und Zwerge folgten, darunter auch bereits gestorbene Bekannte. Er bezeichnete die Erscheinung als „Harlechins Familie“ (familia Harlechini). Älteste sichere Zeugnisse der wilden Jagd im deutschen Sprachgebiet stammen aus dem 13. Jahrhundert. Im Roman Reinfried von Braunschweig (um 1300) heißt es von einer Ritterschar, sie rausche daher wie „daz Wuotez her“. Deutlicher ist der Münchner Nachtsegen (14. Jh.), der etliche Geister und Gespenster auflistet, darunter auch „Wûtanes her und alle sîne man“. Ältere Texte gebrauchen zwar auch den Ausdruck „wütendes Heer“, doch muss nicht mit Bestimmtheit die Sage Vorbild gewesen sein, wenn z. B. im Rolandslied (um 1100) das Heer des Pharao mit „wôtigez her“ bezeichnet wird. Ab dem 15. Jahrhundert häufen sich die Berichte, und der Luzerner Stadtschreiber Renward Cysat (†1614) gibt einen längeren Bericht über die damaligen Vorstellungen vom Guotisheer oder Wuotinshör. Im Jahre 1519 wurde eine Frau aus dem Emmental vertrieben, weil sie aussagte, mit frow Selden und dem Wúetisher einherzufahren. In der Zimmerischen Chronik werden mehrere Erscheinungen des „Wuteshere“ sehr detailliert dargestellt. Deutung Der Sagenkomplex der Wilden Jagd wird nicht einheitlich gedeutet. Die Namen wie schweizerdeutsch Wüetisheer oder schwedisch Odensjakt weisen deutlich auf den germanischen Gott Wodan/Odin, auch viele Gebräuche und Einzelheiten können auf den heidnischen Gott zurückgeführt werden. Die ältere naturmythische Deutung sah das Wilde Heer als Produkt von Ängsten, da sich die Menschen vor den nächtlichen Winterstürmen fürchteten und ihnen die engere Gemeinschaft mit den Toten während der dunklen Mittwinterzeit unheimlich schien. Nilsson führte Odens jagt in der schwedischen Landschaft Schonen gar auf Geräusche von Seevögeln zurück, die sie an Winterabenden verursachen und ein Berner Gedichtsbüchlein erklärte das Dürstig Gjäg durch „Ohrenkäuze“, die nachts auf Raub ausschwärmen und heulen. Der wegen seiner NS-Vergangenheit umstrittene Germanist Otto Höfler, der zwischen dem Wilden Heer und der Wilden Jagd unterschied, kam von diesen Interpretationen ab und stellte das Wilde Heer in engere Verbindung mit dem Totenkult, führte es jedoch auf alte Kulte zurück und meinte, „dass die Masken-Umzüge altertümlicher Jungmannschaften das Wilde Heer darzustellen pflegten“. Der ebenfalls wegen seiner NS-Vergangenheit umstrittene Religionswissenschaftler Jan de Vries nennt folgende Hintergründe: Da das Maskentreiben während der Julzeit oft einen dämonenhaften Charakter habe, trage es zur Ausbildung der Sage bei, zudem erinnert das Wilde Heer an die Einherjer der Walhalla und schließlich mag auch noch das „feralis exercitus“ (Totenheer) der römerzeitlichen Harier einen möglichen Hintergrund zum Wilden Heer gehabt haben. Die amerikanische Religionswissenschaftlerin Kris Kershaw setzt die Wilde Jagd in weitere Beziehungen zu den indischen Maruts und beleuchtet die Verwandtschaft zur griechischen Gefolgschaft der Hekate. Zu Höfler schreibt sie: „...dass es unmöglich ist, weiterhin Höflers Funde zu verwerfen. Die gesamte Forschung hat sie nicht nur bestätigt, sondern dieselben Phänomene im ganzen indogermanischen Raum nachgewiesen, wo auch immer Informationen über Kulte und Mythen überliefert sind.“ (Kershaw: "Odin", S. 38) Harlekin In Frankreich heißt die Wilde Jagd Chasse hennequine und in der Normandie Chéserquine. Hier ist die Wilde Jagd seit dem 11. Jahrhundert bezeugt, was entweder auf englische oder normannische Einflüsse zurückzuführen ist. Eine ältere Form lautet Hellequin, was früher als deutsches *Helleken „kleine Hölle“ gedeutet wurde. Da aber der englische Theologe Walter Map in seinen Werken einen Herla rex nennt, was auf Mittelenglisch *Herle king lauten müsste, wurde der Name auch als „Heerkönig“ gedeutet und auf Wodan bezogen. Diese und modernere Deutungen des Namens, wie *(Wodanes) her laikin „(Wodans) Heer im Spiel“ sind umstritten, aber einig ist man sich, dass dahinter Wotan steckt. Auf Umwegen ist dann der Possenreißer Harlekin entstanden. Referenzen in der modernen Kultur thumb|Erscheinung des „Wilden Heeres“ in „Der Freischütz“In dem Roman Frau Holda Waldina die wilde Jägerin (1805) von Christian August Vulpius, Goethes Schwager und Bestseller-Autor seiner Zeit, erscheint Frau Holda als Anführerin der Wilden Jagd, die während der Zwölf Weihnachtstage mit ihrem Heer im Gefolge die Wälder durchstreift und einen Ritter namens Adelbert verführen will. Der „treue Eckart“ geht hier Frau Holda und ihrem Heer voraus und warnt die Menschen. In der Oper Der Freischütz von Carl Maria von Weber erscheint im zweiten Akt in der Wolfsschluchtszene bei der Segnung der Freikugeln „Das wilde Heer“. Die französische Krimiautorin Fred Vargas entfaltet die zeitgenössische Handlung von L’armée furieuse (2011) vor dem Hintergrund dieses Mythos'. Der englische Thriller-Autor Adam Nevill verknüpft in seinem Roman The Ritual (2011) Motive der Wilden Jagd mit dem Ursprungsmythos des Julbocks und zeitgenössichem skandinavischem Black Metal. Eine zentrale Rolle spielt die Figur der Huldra (Holda) in dem im nördlichen Norwegen angesiedelten Roman A summer of drowning (dt. In hellen Sommernächten, 2012) des schottischen Schriftstellers John Burnside. Eine Wilde Jagd kommt sowohl im Add-on Bloodmoon des Computerspiels Morrowind als auch in den Computerspielen Skyrim und The Witcher vor. Letzteres entspringt zumeist dem Einfluss der "Hexer"-Bücher Andrzej Sapkowskis. Die Wilde Jagd erfährt unter verschiedenen Bezeichnungen und Darstellungen eine starke Rezeption in den Metal-Subkulturen. Vor allem im Bereich des Black- und Pagan Metals sind die Bezüge in Bandnamen, Album- und Songtiteln sowie Coverdarstellungen verbreitet. Prominente Beispiele sind etwa Watain mit ihrem Album The Wild Hunt, Bathory oder Varg verarbeiten die Wilde Jagd lyrisch und in der Covergestaltung. Mit Aaskereia hat sich eine Band danach benannt. Die Gruppe Absurd benannte eine EP Asgardsrei. Literatur *Renward Brandstetter: Die Wuotansage im alten Luzern. In: Der Geschichtsfreund 62 (1907), 101–160. von Textquellen. *Jacob Grimm: Deutsche Mythologie. Nachdruck der 4. Auflage Berlin 1875, Verlag Olms-Weidmann, Hildesheim 2003, ISBN 3-487-09817-2 (insbesondere Kapitel XXIV). *Florian Heesch: Die Wilde Jagd als Identitätskonstruktion im Black Metal. In: Katja Schulz (Hg.): Eddische Götter und Helden. Milieus und Medien ihrer Rezeption. Heidelberg 2011 (= Edda-Rezeption, 2), 335-365. *Otto Höfler: Kultische Geheimbünde der Germanen. Diesterweg Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1934 (nur Band 1 erschienen). *Otto Höfler: Verwandlungskulte, Volkssagen und Mythen. Wien 1973. *Claude Lecouteux: Das Reich der Nachtdämonen. Angst und Aberglaube im Mittelalter. Verlag Artemis & Winkler, Düsseldorf 2001, ISBN 3-538-07120-9. *Hans Plischke: Die Sage vom wilden Heer im deutschen Volke. Phil. Dissertation, Eilenburg 1914. *Friedrich Ranke: Kleinere Schriften. Bern/München 1971 (Bibliotheca Germanica; 12). *Jan de Vries: Altgermanische Religionsgeschichte. Berlin 1956. Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Fabelwesen Geschichte